


Speaking in Tongues

by FlitShadowflame



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Qunlat, but only in the laziest possible sense of the word, rated T for Bull's suggestive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlitShadowflame/pseuds/FlitShadowflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minifill for a <a href="http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/11864.html?thread=46983256">kink meme prompt</a>.  To paraphrase:</p><p>"Iron Bull talks dirty in Qunlat to Dorian, who he assumes won't understand."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking in Tongues

It wasn’t like Dorian had been lying, really. The Iron Bull didn’t ask what he said in Tevene, though as far as Dorian knew he had only a sailor’s grasp of the language (foul words and a few key phrases).

So Dorian never asked about the small amount of Qunlat he sometimes wrenched from the Iron Bull’s lips in the throes of passion. Why would he? He already knew what most of the words meant, and managed to look up the rest soon enough. Dorian had a gift for languages; besides Tevene and Common, he spoke Orlesian, Antivan, and Qunlat, and he could read a fair bit of Ancient Elvhen.

He hadn’t been lying, no. But Bull _may_ have been under the impression that his murmured dirty talk - and later, pet names and sweet nothings - had fallen on more or less deaf ears.

Strange, that the truth should come out in a situation so tame as this. They’d been bantering as usual when Inquisitor Lavellan turned back to ask, eyes wide and innocent as if she had no idea what the two of them did at night, “What did you just call him, Bull? Kuh-dohn?”

“Kadan,” Dorian corrected reflexively.

“It means ‘Gorgeous ass,’” Bull joked.

“It _means,_ ” Dorian huffed, “both the literal and metaphorical ‘heart.’”

Bull made a surprised noise, but kept it quiet enough only Dorian heard it.

Only when Dorian was at Bull’s side did he say, in soft, lightly accented Qunlat, “Tevinter has been warring with Qunari for how many ages? Do you truly think we haven’t studied your language, kadan?”

“Well, aren’t you something else,” Bull grinned. He added, also in Qunlat and loud enough for the whole group to hear, not that anyone else would understand, “Can’t wait to fuck you until you’re swearing in _my_ language for a change. Begging is also encouraged.”

He patted Dorian’s reddened cheek before ambling on after Lavellan.

Dorian “rested” for a moment first. He was going to regret handing the Bull means to taunt and flirt with him in public, he knew that.


End file.
